News of the World
NOVEMBER 1st, 109 PA - WAR! FROM COALITION PUBLIC INFORMATION OVERRIDE BROADCAST, 1 NOV 109 - The Emperor's first public appearance since the conclusion of the Tolkeen War and the signing of the Containment Pact is a momentous occasion. The Emperor looks tired, as if he has not slept in days, but moves with a determined step and a laser-straight spine. As usual, he appears in the body armor of the Prosek Guard, without helmet or rank insignia. At his right hand and just behind him is his son Joseph II, looking as haggard as his father. Also present on the tribune are the Emperor's wife, Jo-Ann, not commonly seen since her rescue in 105, the Emperor's second son James Prosek in the uniform of the Prosek Guard, Generals Loni Kashbrook, of the Lone Star regional command, Jericho Holmes of Minnesota, Ross Underhill of Chi-Town, and Duke Charles Wellesley of Iron Heart, and Admiral Travis Fisher, of the Gulf Fleet. Notably absent is the venerable Marshal George Cabot. In front of the tribune are arrayed the Personal Guard Battalion of the Prosek Guard. The Emperor surveys the assembled crowd of upper-class citizens and "delegates" before speaking. Citizens of the Coalition States of America, I come before you today with a heavy burden. Yesterday, raiders attempted to assassinate the Minister of Information, my son, Joseph Prosek, in the protectorate of Kingsdale. The assassins failed; however, they were traced back to the region occupied illegally by the Federation of Magic. Seven years ago, these same demons in human form abducted my wife, the Lady Jo-Ann, and killed my son, Jason. I have already taken a measure of revenge on their allies in Tolkeen, and their suppliers in Kingsdale. It is time, citizens, that we dealt with the problem at its source. As of midnight last night, the military arms of the Coalition States have been fully employed in the struggle that will define our generation - the effort to wipe out the blight of the Federation. As in our fathers' generation, they threaten everything we hold dear, and must again be driven out like a serpent from its lair. Because this struggle is a struggle for our very survival, extraordinary measures will be needed. Already, call-up orders have gone for reservists, and I have on my own authority introduced full-scale conscription. After the sacrifices in Tolkeen over the past three years, I understand what this will mean to many, many mothers and fathers throughout the Coalition. I am not exempting myself. My younger son James will be serving alongside your sons and daughters, and my older son Joseph will remain at the heart of the war effort. I swear before you as your Emperor that we will not rest until the Federation of Magic has been eliminated as a threat to our way of life. We must fight to safeguard our existence, the safety of our children, our freedom from fear of the alien and the mage. Every thought and every idea, every doctrine and all knowledge, every tool and every weapon, must serve this purpose. Marshal Cabot, who has for fifty years been the foremost soldier of the Coalition, has tendered his retirement, which has been many months in coming. I have accepted it, and bestow upon him the permanent, perpetual honor of being the first Marshal of the Coalition. In his place, I have appointed General Loni Kashbrook as the second Marshal of the Coalition. To assist in the coordination of the many arms and weapons in our service, I have created the rank of Field Marshal. Officers of this rank will be responsible for the handling of all arms in their area of responsibility. The first field marshals of the Coalition, please approach to receive your batons. Field Marshal Fisher, of Lone Star... Field Marshal Holmes, of Minnesota... Field Marshal Underhill, of Chi-Town... Field Marshal His Grace the Duke Wellesley of Iron Heart... these are the men who will lead the arms of the Coalition in our righteous might to win through to absolute victory. OCTOBER 109 PA - WHYKIN A COALITION STATE, KINGSDALE A COALITION PROTECTORATE WHYKIN, CS WHYKIN - The Minister of Information announced today at his weekly conference that the Coalition was pleased to welcome the state of Whykin into the Coalition. Citing concerns over the recent security collapse in the neighboring city of Kingsdale, the Minister announced that a Coalition protectorate was being extended over the region under the direction of the newly Lord Protector's office. He went on to announce that this office would be filled by Undersecretary for Frontier Affairs Fredericks. SEPTEMBER 109 PA - NEW SEASON OF "SONS OF EMPIRE" CHI-TOWN, CS CHI-TOWN - True Believers! The new season of the hit drama "Sons of Empire" premieres on September 15th! Don't miss the heroic efforts of our boys in black! See them fighting from Center Gear to Tolkeen, from Lone Star to Iron Heart! The lead-off episode this year, Ulrich's House, tells the story of a beleaguered special operations team trapped behind Tolkeenite lines for three weeks during the battle of Center Gear, beset by all manner of magic scum and demonic beasts from the rifts! Don't miss it! - From a Coalition State Broadcasting System commercial, August 109 AUGUST 109 PA - MINISTER PROSEK ANNOUNCES EXPANSION OF SECURITY FORCES FORT CLINTON, CS EL DORADO - Minister of Information Joseph Prosek today announced the expansion of the Security Forces to six divisions, addressing the assembled 3rd Division during an inspection tour. "We need men and women like you, willing to face Humanity's enemies head-on, and we need them now. To this end, I am authorizing the Security Forces to combine existing field units and raise new ones, so that we will have six divisions ready to face whatever our enemies may gather against us." - From the Security Forces Magazine, "Forward!" JULY 109 PA - NEW GERMAN REPUBLIC ANNOUNCES FORTRESS NETHERLANDS COMPLETE, GARGOYLES STOPPED ESSEN - The New German Republic's information minister today announced that the long-planned Festung Nederland military complex had been completed, enclosing the entire north bank of the Rhine in a German fortress. The move comes at the same time that German intelligence sources note a pattern of civil war emerging among the Gargoyle Empire to their south. "With any luck," one Intelligence Office analyst said, declining to be named, "they will kill each other and we can breathe for a few years." In related news, the German Navy has announced that this year's annual Baltic Sea exercise will instead be held in the North Sea, taking advantage of the new port facilities in the Netherlands. - From the Coalition Military Journal "Intercepts," 15 JUL 109 issue